Stubbornly Indecisive
by Kyra-sensei
Summary: What should I do? He helps me in one way and makes it worse in another. He is both my cure and my poison. MarsxOC


**Authors note; Hello everyone! In this story, Mars is still a slider, but Michael is dead. Please review. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Dead Rules.**

**Chapter one**

**Lost in memory**

The bus I sat in was full of students. Not everyone looked too pleasing, there was an odd feel to the atmosphere that surrounded the vehicle inside and out. I turned my gaze away from the students and out on the view, which was hardly a view at all since there was nothing around. I didn't feel happy at all about the situation. Why did I have to go to yet another boarding school?

I wore my school uniform – my _new_ school uniform – and matched everyone else on the bus. I sat next to the window on the left side of the vehicle with a girl next to me on my right. She looked rather strange, however beautiful at the same time. Her dirty blonde hair fell to her back – tied up – but looked wet. She had a tan that looked sort of bleached from water and her amber eyes, eyelashes, and skin were drenched like her hair. It looked as if she had gone for a swim before school and had forgotten she was wet. Sometimes droplets of water would fall from her heart shaped face. I didn't want to ask just encase it would be rude.

She looked at me with a friendly smile on her beautiful face. Only then did I realise that I had been staring. Looking away, feeling kind of embarrassed, I tried to see if there was anything to look it outside.

"Hi. I'm Kay-Lee." She had a slight croak to her voice. I gave her a small smile.

"Alex."

"Oh, you're my new roommate." She commented happily. She looked like a shy, happy type person and it showed in the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. I had always been good at telling what kind of personality people had.

"Oh." I didn't actually have a reply for that. I continued to look outside as the smell of ivory soap burned in my nose. It was strange how I didn't remember anything that happened earlier that morning. I tried to remember, but it just wasn't coming to me.

"How did it happen?" Kay-Lee's words interrupted me from my search of memories. I looked at her blankly, waiting for her words to process.

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"How did it happen? How did you die?" She repeated. I thought I heard wrong. The whole thing just didn't make sense. I didn't know what she was talking about and I certainly wasn't dead.

"Alex. Alex!" She called. I shook my head and looked up at her standing figure. Her blonde eyebrows were raised.

"It's time to go." I looked around and saw that we were the last on the bus, other than the driver. Had I imagined her question? Had I fallen asleep? Had I blacked out? I was completely confused. She led me to our class. The room was large and didn't have much colour. She took me to my desk where I took my seat. My books were already on my desk as well as all the required stationary. Kay-Lee took her seat two desk to my right and gave me a reassuring smile. Another girl took her seat on my left.

"You must be Alex. Hi. I'm Arva." It sound like something was stuck in her throat and it was quite difficult to hear what she was actually saying. She croaked much, much worse than Kay-Lee did.

"Are you okay?" The question slipped from my lips. She smiled at me but didn't answer my question, instead she looked down at her books and started writing something.

Three beautiful students walked into the class and sang three notes. They all wore beautiful white clothes. Their skins were the same colour as their clothes. They were amazingly beautiful.

"Who are they?" I asked Arva.

"Virgins." She croaked. I decided that I wasn't going to ask. I didn't even know if I wanted an explanation. Once the virgins left, a teacher walked in without a word. He wrote something on the board and sat down without greeting. My assignment was to write an essay. It wasn't the hardest thing to do, especially since literature and languages were one of my strongest points. I smiled to myself, happy with the task, and started writing. Within a few moments I was finished. I looked toward the clock above the board and felt confusion wash over me once again. The hands hadn't moved one bit. Was the clock out of order? Did it need batteries? Those were possible solutions and I had no other to explain why it hadn't moved a single millimetre.

I sat there, staring at this clock in vain as it remained frozen. After a long while, I started to glare at the motionless timekeeper. I didn't know why it was frustrating me so, but I was getting really irritated. The virgins walked into the class again a little while after that and sang their notes. When I glanced at the clock again, I felt as if I'd lost my mind. The clock had moved an hour without moving seconds. The teacher walked out of the class and another came in. Feeling as if I was being watched, I glanced back.

The first student I saw was a beautiful girl. Her hair was a light brown and was relatively long. She had emerald green/hazel eyes with wide-ish lips and a slight tan. She stared at me in a way that it made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Jana." I looked toward Arva, who had spoken.

"I'm sorry?" I said. She wasn't looking up or at me.

"Her name is Jana Webster. She used to sit where you are sitting right now." She told me in a sad tone. I didn't ask about that either. There were so many weird things about this school and its students. However I still had no idea what I was doing here or how I got onto that bus. I looked back toward that girl and that was when I saw him …

**Authors note; I am convinced that I got Arva's name wrong. Anyway, please review. Enjoy!**


End file.
